


Practice Playing Santa

by kaoruhana



Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaoruhana/pseuds/kaoruhana
Summary: Sesshomaru has practice playing Santa.  Kagome tells him why the practice was worth it.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Series: A Story a Day Until Christmas Day [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053077
Kudos: 9
Collections: Well that was delightful





	Practice Playing Santa

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I dislcaim any and all references to real life stores, places, and people in my story. Not beta'ed or proofread thoroughly. 
> 
> Prompt: Character A has to dress up as Santa for Christmas.
> 
> Word Count: 400 (according to Word)
> 
> Other Notes: Takes place in "The Omiai" storyverse, but can be read independently. Occurs after epilogue. Story found on Dokuga: http://www.dokuga.com/fanfiction/story/8688/1

Sesshomaru wasn’t sure how he felt wearing what he was wearing. But, he knew that he had to step out of the room he was hiding in soon, before Kagome came to get him. 

Still, he wasn’t sure he was the right person to portray Santa.

He did know these kids and care for them; Kagome was their daycare teacher after all. But, he hardly knew how to act as Santa. He was sure that even if Kagome was confident, the kids would see right through him. 

Sighing, but opening the door, he made his way into Kagome’s room of four and five year olds. Kenji-kun, the boy who had, on the day of his very first date with Kagome, already wed her in a game of pretend noticed him first. 

And then the squeals and shouts of excitement started. He gave Kagome a look clearly asking her why she was asking him to be subject to this. She just smiled and shook her head pointing towards a chair in the corner. 

Resigned to do the best he could at this task, Sesshomaru took a seat and played Santa for the next few hours with all of the daycare’s children, including the slightly terrified babies. 

Later, when they were home, Kagome snuggled up to him in their bed. 

“You know you were a pretty good Santa today.” 

“Was I?” He asked turning them around after a bit of shuffling so that they could see each other’s faces. 

“Yes.” Kagome’s hand grabbed his, and she squeezed it tightly. “Plenty of practice for when you have to do it for our own kids.” 

“Hmm.” Sesshomaru hummed brining their entwined hands to his lips to lay kisses on her fingers. When Kagome remained silent, he quirked an eyebrow at her. 

“I said, you had plenty of practice today for when you have to do it for our own kids.” 

This time, his eyes widened as he understood what she was saying. “Our kids?” He asked in a whisper, not wanting to say it louder lest it not be true. 

“Yes, at least for the one coming in August. While I’m sure he or she won’t remember his first visit with Santa Sesshomaru, I have a feeling the dad won’t mind.” 

“No, he won’t.” Sesshomaru muttered, bringing her closer to him and peppering kisses on her face. He wouldn’t mind it in the least.


End file.
